


In which Tony walked in on Stucky

by Betheboss



Series: In which Tony feels [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheboss/pseuds/Betheboss
Summary: The panic attack wasn't unexpected but what came after was.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: In which Tony feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	In which Tony walked in on Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please be gentle with me. I'd like to thank Fearlesslexi and Kieran_is_hiding for their wonderful beta work and everyone on my stuckony discord server for being so amazingly supportive and getting me writing again.

_ you can do it, just breathe, pull it in, nice and slow, nice and deep, i know it hurts but you can do it. you do it all the time, all day every day its just a normal part of being of living and you are living. i know i know it feels like youre going insane, like the air is made of lead, hot and molten and burning in your throat, scrapping at your lungs like shards of glass poking at the back of yours eyes. _

_ no _

_ stop _

_ move on _

_ breathe _

_ ya thats it _

_ breathe, nice and easy _

_ slow, close your eyes and just focus on the pattern, find a rhythm in two three four, out two three four five six in two three four hold let it go nice and slow, there you go, it doesn’t feel like your hearts trying to beat out of your throat while your lungs squeeze tighter with every inhale and the vice grip on your ribcage grows tighter with every second that passes-- _

_ stop _

_ move on _

_ just keep writing, focus on the way the old keyboard sounds clacking away with every letter typed, its why youve kept the obsolete fossil, it reminds you of the few good times with dad, reading sprawled out in a sunny patch on the floor in the morning while dad worked at the ridiculously oversized desk in his office. dick was probably compensating for so much with that monstrosity. i wonder if that thing is still at the old house or if i burned it in one of those drunken breakdowns that totally did not happen after they _

_ move on, hmm well if i haven’t burnt it yet then i totally should, its an affront to my aesthetic sensibilities and no one should have to suffer its presence again. oh while im at the old house i can look and see if howard had any of caps stuff tucked away, he was kinda obsessed after all, not that i blame him now that i actually know Steve, cause as much as Howard talked up Captain America the times when he was really happiest was when he was talking about Steve and Bucky and the shit they got up to, and well Steve is pretty fucking amazing, amazingly sarcastic actually pretty hilarious and smart and sexy, i mean dear god that ass, and him and Bucky together is just wow, but i was not expecting to find out about them being together by walking in on them in thl;akdm;kfpobawey _

“Hey Tony,” Tony jumped and turned to face the super soldier with a hand clutched to his chest. 

“Damnit Cap you can’t do that to me!” 

“Are you okay? It's just you ran out of there really quick, and well we wanted to apologize, I know that walking in on us well, I'm sure it wasn’t appreciated and we really shouldn’t be doing that in the common areas but, well, things got a little carried away, and just, well, we are sorry.” 

Tony was witness to the glorious sight that was one Steven Grant Rogers slowly turning red as a tomato while nervously shuffling from one foot to the other, the image was adorable on its own but having Bucky standing beside him, giving the blonde what had to be the most exasperatedly fond look possible just added another layer to the vision that kept Tony’s heart beating faster then normal and made his chest feel stuffed full with warmth. 

Trying to distract himself from the emotions he didn’t want to acknowledge the billionaire spun on the ball of his foot, shutting the laptop he had been typing on as he passed it on the way to the small tucked away dinette/ seating area that was totally not modeled after his college dorm room.

“You don’t have to apologize, I mean, not how I expected to find out that the snowflake is pounding america’s ass but hey, a little warning and next time I’ll just sit back and enjoy the show, ya?” Tony didn’t know if it was the 32 hours without sleep or the come down from the emotional upheaval of his almost panic attack loosening his tongue, but he hadn’t meant to say that. The genius tried to keep from telegraphing that in his movements as he bent to pull a drink out of the fridge and turned while opening it. 

He came to the quick understanding that the super soldiers had very much noticed the slip, and also they had gotten startlingly close to him without him realizing while his back was turned, he hadn’t even noticed that they had followed him further into the lab and now they were both giving him searching looks from just out of reach.

“Oh I bet you’d enjoy it.” Bucky, of course it was Bucky, the former assassin had taken his time warming up around Tony, not that Tony blamed him, but once he started loosening up and his personality started to shine through the billionaire couldn’t help but find himself charmed by the witty, strong willed, highly intelligent man who spent his first visit to the genius’s lab alternating between following him like a puppy and playing with the bots like they were puppies. The fact that the man genuinely understood him as he rambled about his projects and asked the kinds of questions that showed he really was interested was enough to leave Tony smitten before they ever talked about the reason for the Winter Soldiers foray into his lab.

Tony felt frozen under the eyes of the two super soldiers. The panic licking the insides of his chest like flames at the assessing look Steve leveled him which sharply contrasted the shivers that ran down his spine at the hooded gaze from Bucky, for a moment Tony was lost in the contrast of the two men, the light that seemed to radiate from Steve so vastly different from the darkness that sometimes all but dripped from Bucky’s pores, and as these thoughts often did when Tony’s mind fixated on this contrast he couldn’t help but imagine being between the two, feeling the difference with his skin and teeth, having all that light draped over him, that darkness pressing in.

“Where'd you go doll?” the gasp thankfully wasn’t loud and much less embarrassing then the very unmanly shriek that tried to claw its way out of his throat, he really did need to stop letting his thoughts wander around the two apparently opportunistic soldiers as they had again moved closer, this time Steve reached out cupping his elbow and leading him to the futon pulling the smaller man down with him when the brunette tried to break away, and Bucky swiftly filling the space on his other side preventing him from retreating all together. 

“You’ve been really out of it lately Tony, are you really ok?” Confronted with the genuine worry on the blondes face and turning to find it mirrored in the eyes of the winter soldier was enough to make Tony’s heart lurch. He hadn’t meant to make them worry, he was just a disaster of a person who couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter around his enhanced teammates and he had no idea of how to even begin explaining that in a way that didn’t make him sound just like the slut he admittedly may be, after all that wasn’t the only reason he went nonverbal so often around them. 

It was hard to maintain a serious conversation with Bucky when all he could think about while watching him stroke Alpines smooth fur was curling up at the man’s feet while the trained killer runs those beautifully dexterous fingers through his hair, it was increasingly difficult to curb what he said whenever Captain America would reprimand him for yet another mishap on the battlefield, mishaps that were happening with increasing frequency because however much debriefs sometimes felt like a battle of there own for all that he fought himself and how much he wanted to beg the Captain to just punish him rather than continue to give him that disappointed look that made Tony feel like a pit of vipers had taken up residence inside of him, he couldn’t help but let some small part of him luxuriate on having all that attention on him and him alone. 

It was just so difficult to find words when Bucky’s smile or Steve’s laugh took his breath away. Something that they both did with increasing frequency as they grew more comfortable with themselves in the modern era, each other after all the changes they had went through, the tower with all its tech, the team with all their idiosyncrasies, and finally Tony with all the awkward that was him and the whirlwind that was his life; something that those around him inevitably got pulled into. Watching them settle into themselves and discovering them as the incredible people that they turned out to be, well it was no wonder that Tony had fallen so incredibly hard.

“I’m fine Capsicle, really.” Tony could usually tell a lie undetected even by the black widow but even he could tell that one failed miserably as Steve leveled him with the disappointed eyes something that was already close to making him cave when fingers on the back of his neck distracted him and he followed the gentle pull to shift around and look at Bucky. The blank face of the Winter Soldier wasn’t entirely unexpected after all; it was a common fallback for the former assassin when he studied anything intently, that stillness of a sniper built upon by years of training.

“Don't lie.” There was no way that the soldiers hadn’t noticed the tremor, the shivers that had been bolting up and down his spine had spread, a subtle trembling throughout his body becoming more pronounced as the energy of the room shifted noticeably. Having both of their full attention was almost too much, he was starting to feel like he might just vibrate out of his own skin.

“Are you ok?” The deliberate way Bucky asked made it clear that he was expecting an honest answer and part of Tony wanted to lie again, just to see what would happen, and he almost did until Bucky tightened his grip, ever so slightly increasing the pressure on the back of Tony’s neck, the genius was frozen for a moment before a full body shudder gave way to a blanketing wave of relaxation that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“I’m tired.” Slowly blinking open hazy eyes while wondering when he had closed them Tony pouted at Bucky. “The nightmares are worse when I’m by myself.” The choked noise from behind him must have been Steve but at this point Tony can’t bring himself to care enough to wonder why the blonde sounded like he had been punched in the gut by the smaller mans words.

“Well then get some sleep dollface, and we’ll talk about you watching later--” “Bucky!” Tony didn’t resist when Bucky used the hand on his neck to push him over on his side, his head landing on Steve’s warm thigh and his feet unceremoniously scooped up by a metal hand and pulled into Bucky’s lap where the man proceeded to pull off his shoes and start massaging his feet with sure movements while defending himself from his boyfriend.

“What? it's not like I asked him to join,” The feeling of Steve’s hands on him, one running through his hair and the other gently rubbing what could be reached of his shoulders and neck was enough to have the genius mumbling happily about perfect hands before nuzzling his cheek against the leg beneath him, the last thing he heard as he fell asleep content to milk the situation as much as possible was Bucky’s amendment.

“Yet.” 


End file.
